


圣地巡礼

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 未来篇前，Reborn之死，270之哀。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	圣地巡礼

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Gabrielle Aplin & JP Cooper—Losing Me  
> Attention：刀。短篇一发完。点梗。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

飞机穿透云层的时候，一尘不染的蓝天就像望不见尽头的海。一时间，让人搞不清自己到底是飞向了蓝天，还是潜入了深海。但这两者间本来也没有太大的差别。在跨越海拔的这一刻，所有人都要咬紧牙屏住呼吸，感受近乎死亡的窒息和心跳。  
这个世界上始终存在着极限。而许多人热衷于去挑战生命的极限。在濒死的瞬间，疼痛昭示的却是此刻的存在。但其实跨越极限很简单，死亡也很简单，难的是如何在死亡后仍然存在。  
——如何在不存在的时候，仍然存在。  
纲吉避开了窗外的耀眼阳光，拉上了遮光板。

他其实也没想到，再次回到并盛会是在这样的时候。生活中无处不在的黑色幽默让他露出了浅浅的笑容。虽然对这个从小生长的地方充满了怀念，他还是选择先去完成自己的工作。  
坐在汽车后座的时候，他偏过头看着窗外的风景。最近他常常这样失神。也许是因为工作太忙，也许是因为别的。他其实也不是很清楚。但是即使是这样的情况下，他也能按部就班地做首领该做的事。在多年的教育和习惯下，工作似乎已经成为了一种本能。  
但他有的时候也会觉得，他是不是有些太像一个首领了。恰当的礼节，合乎利益的思考模式，无时无刻不留在脸上的微笑的面具。他有的时候其实也不知道，自己在做的是不是对的，自己作为首领是不是合格的。他只是按照那个人说的去做了，依赖着那个人的智慧和能力，仗着那个人的放纵和宠爱自顾自偷懒……  
他突然就皱起眉来。  
又想到这些事了，这可不是个好现象，赶紧停下来。他告诫自己。而他的大脑便如他所期待的一般再次放空，如同无波的水面。  
没过多久就到了目的地。他独自下了车，拐进小巷，按照心中的地图找到了地下基地的入口。在走进去的瞬间，他就转换成了首领的姿态，直背张肩，步伐沉稳，表情合宜。  
强尼二正在等他。看到他的瞬间，这位老部下的脸上露出了喜悦的笑容。“Boss！你终于来了！怎么样？路上有问题吗？”  
纲吉摇了摇头，声音带着一如既往的暖：“没事，白兰的势力暂时还没到覆盖整个并盛的程度。好久不见，强尼二，你还好吗？在这里监管基地的建设进展真的是难为你了。”  
“哪里哪里！”强尼二连忙摇头，脸上却流露出一丝忐忑，“倒是您……你还好吗，Boss？”  
纲吉笑了：“我？我很好啊。怎么了吗？”  
强尼二仔细观察了一会儿纲吉的表情，这才像松了一口气一般，真的兴高采烈起来：“没什么！跟我来吧，Boss，是时候让你看看我强尼二努力这么久的成果啦！保证让你满意！”  
“那我可期待极了。”纲吉说着，跟在领路的强尼二身后。而他脸上这副微笑的面具，在现在这个世界上，能看穿的人早已寥寥无几。

因为事先已经看过很多关于基地建设情况的资料和照片，途中纲吉倒也没有特别惊讶。何况这个基地有相当一部分就是纲吉本人设计的。  
但他还是毫不吝啬地对强尼二大加赞扬。这份赞赏是发自内心的。他清楚地知道，即使是以彭格列的技术和财力，要在如此短的时间内保质保量地完成如此巨大的建设计划，仍然是一个奇迹。而这和统筹建设的强尼二是分不开的。  
强尼二也因为这份鼓励鼓足了干劲，事无巨细地向纲吉报告，琐碎到了纲吉在听完他对一个螺丝钉长达十分钟的长篇大论之后，不得不开口阻止了他。  
“我接下来还有事，我们快点吧。”他笑着这么说。  
接下来的进度果然变快了许多。他们从总控室看到医务室，从生活区看到训练区。来到地下那间巨大的封闭训练室的瞬间，就连纲吉也忍不住惊讶了一瞬。  
就在那一瞬，他听到一个低低的声音在耳边说：“这里墙壁的材料的强度还是不够，这样的设计未免太小看彭格列首领的死气之火了吧？”这声音带着一点笑意，一点调侃，但藏在这不经意之下的却是严肃细致的考量。低哑的尾音渐渐淡去，却又似乎始终在耳廓里回荡，回荡，仿佛旋风，卷起了一万米的惊骇与心悸。  
“…………oss？Boss？Boss！”  
纲吉猛地回了神。下意识转过头，看到的却是强尼二的脸。  
“怎么样，是不是看呆了？这样的设计满足你的要求了吧？要是不相信，你完全可以现在用死气之火对着墙壁打一拳，保证怎么打都不会坏！”强尼二得意地夸下了海口，却没得到一直很捧场的首领的回应。他古怪地看着纲吉的神色，问道：“您怎么这副表情？怎么了吗？”  
纲吉却立刻转过了头，打量起了这个空旷得过分的空间。空旷，空荡，空无一物。他笑着说道：“试试就不必了，我相信你的话，强尼二。”  
强尼二也高兴极了：“那当然！我强尼二可是整个彭格列最强的技师！”  
“嗯。”这么说着，纲吉却收敛了一点笑意，仿佛叹气一般喃喃自语，“希望对于‘我’来说，这样的准备是足够的吧……”他抬着头看向上方，飘远的视线却被墙壁阻拦。  
强尼二没听清：“你说什么？”  
纲吉低下头。“没什么。”他笑着说。

参观完基地，强尼二仍然恋恋不舍地跟在了纲吉的身后。“真的不需要我陪着您吗？您一个人去逛并盛实在太不安全了。虽说白兰的势力还没能覆盖整个并盛，但是这里已经有很多米鲁菲奥罗的人在了……”  
走到基地的出口，纲吉便拦住了强尼二，不让他再往外送。“放心吧，强尼二，我能行的。再说了，还有部下跟着我的。要相信我，好吗？”他笑着，虽然语气温和，却带着不容抗拒。  
强尼二只能委屈地停在了原地，却还是不甘地又说了一句：“要是遇到什么麻烦了要赶紧告诉我啊，Boss。”  
“知道了。别担心，强尼二。”纲吉轻轻拍了拍对方的肩，“那么，再见了。”说着，也没有等回应，就毫无留恋地转身离去。  
那背影实在蕴含了太多的决绝，让凝视着他背影的人再也没能说出一句挽留的话。

走到并盛中学门口的时候，纲吉也难免有恍如隔世之感。这也难怪，他毕竟已经太久没有回来了。就连曾经看上去宽阔伟岸的校门，在已经长大了的男人眼中，也增添了时光的陈旧。  
纲吉伸手，摸了摸刻在校门上的校名。就连这几个铜字都仿佛变小了。但他知道这只不过是错觉。物是，人非，说的正是此刻的光景。变的不是学校，不是天空，不是亘古的时光，只是他自己而已。  
刻着校名的铜板中，映出他影影绰绰的身形，流动一般变了形。但他还是能看到，这个已经变高、变瘦、变成熟的青年，穿着一身过分整肃的西装，变了的站姿带着少年时从来挺不直的背。  
这是他，却也不再是他。  
他自嘲地笑了，笑自己莫名其妙，笑自己多愁善感。  
他走进了校舍。今天是周末，整个学校都没有人。但这个空旷的学校也显得有些小。纲吉感到了一丝新奇。他就像玩乐高玩具的孩子，惊异于曾经高耸的教学楼此刻看上去为何古朴又幼稚，惊异于曾经怎么也没法在规定时间内跑完一圈的操场为何眨眼就可丈量，惊异于明明一切都变了，这开满整个春季的樱花花瓣，为何还是一如既往地落在了他的脚边，淹没了不太平整的地面。  
他抬起脚，足尖也盘旋着粉白的樱花，像款款落下的雪。  
他走进校舍，路过了消防箱，顿了一下脚步，却还是拔起脚跟，让自己继续向前。  
但是他的思绪就落在了身后。既然都看到了，会想起和那个人有关的事情，也是理所当然的吧？他这样为自己脱罪，为自己解开禁锢。  
随后他便自然而然地想起那个人，想起那个还没解开诅咒的小婴儿是怎么坐在消防箱里悠闲地喝茶，边看戏边说风凉话，好像什么事情都与他无关，却又好像什么事都难不倒他。  
他走到了自己曾经的教室，自然而然地想起那个人是怎么伪装老师站在讲台上胡说八道，将所有人戏弄得团团转，整个教室里除了自己却没人能看穿他的伪装。  
他走到了天台，自然而然地想起那个人是怎么站在天台上望着蓝天，旁观着在这里发生的一切，友谊也好，战斗也罢，表情兴致盎然，眼神却冷得仿佛随时要事了拂身去，  
是的，他必须要承认，曾经，他一直在害怕那个人会离开。因为那个人总是拿捏着玩笑的态度，而他是个很笨的人，分不清对方说的哪句话是真心哪句话是假意。那个人却用十年的时间证明，他哪里也不会去。  
但就在纲吉真的相信他不会离开的时候，他只用一瞬的时间就证明，沢田纲吉确实是个不折不扣的笨蛋。

纲吉倚在了栏杆上，自嘲地笑了，笑自己莫名其妙，笑自己多愁善感，笑自己实在不够聪明，甚至可以说得上是蠢笨。  
风来了。春天的风带着凉意。无数的樱花纷扬而起，粉白的漩涡是气流的具现。纲吉忍不住打了个寒噤。他突然又一次意识到，这里是他的故乡，而不是西西里。地中海气候与温带海洋性季风气候到底有什么差别？他却已经不再记得。  
在这丝丝缕缕侵入骨缝的寒冷中，他却迎着风，任由气流抚弄他的发梢，任由细碎的刘海都弯向一边。眼前突然有了片刻的明亮，他看到了街景，一眼认出了自己初中时每天上下学的路，认出了自己轻易就被那个人改变了的、无趣至极的过往生活，随后便被樱花花瓣遮住了眼睛。纲吉伸手捉住了那片落在脸上的花瓣。  
有人的声音从身后传来：“你来干什么？”  
纲吉转过身，果然是云雀。他笑着调侃：“现在还没毕业吗，云雀前辈？周末还要来巡逻？”  
“这是我的地盘。”云雀走到了他面前，“所以，来干嘛？”  
“来逛逛而已。”纲吉顿了一下，又补充了一句，“来圣地巡礼。”  
云雀微微眯起眼来，却懒得深入地问些什么。他感兴趣的东西不问他也知道，不感兴趣的东西问了也没有意义。因此他只是说：“花瓣扔了。”  
纲吉这才意识到自己还捏着一片花瓣。他随手抛向了楼下。“你还是这么讨厌樱花啊，真是没变啊。”话出口，他却意识到自己的话有些古怪。难道他是在期待什么改变吗？但就算改变，这又和云雀有什么关系呢？他能期待的，能改变的，明明只有他自己。  
这样莫名其妙的投射也不是个好现象，他告诫自己。  
云雀也不在意。“要逛多久？”他问。  
“这就要赶我走了吗？”纲吉笑着开玩笑却没得到回应，他沉思片刻道，“现在就走了吧，也逛得差不多了。”毕竟，再在这里待下去，也不过是徒增烦恼，没有什么意义。  
云雀点点头，便转身离去。纲吉看着他的背影，穿着黑西装的男人步伐果决坚定，大步流星、毫不犹豫地走远。他不由得看得出了神。恍惚间，似乎有一个戴着礼帽的男人也曾这样坚定地离他远去，不管他在心中如何大声呼喊，对方都没有回过一次头，留下一句话。  
纲吉猛地回过神。他皱紧眉。不要投射，他再一次告诫自己。

然而，离开了并盛中学，他却没有返回，反而突然决定去一趟黑曜乐园。  
既然说是圣地巡礼，那就把有意义的地方都逛一逛吧。毕竟现在家还在被白兰监视，肯定是回不去的，那么黑曜乐园也是个不错的选择。他这样为自己脱罪，为自己解开禁锢。  
他花了不少时间才爬上长坡，走到了黑曜乐园门口。日色西斜，他却毫不在意地走进这荒无人烟之地。然而，就在跨进去的那一瞬间，回忆便汹涌而来。  
他抿紧了唇，低着头硬着头皮往里走，身体却忍不住颤抖，仿佛要从这里逃走。如鼓的心跳震耳欲聋，让他无意识地一路向前。然而，也不知道是不是身体记住了路线，回过神来，他已经到了初中时骸最爱待的那个房间里。  
他突然意识到，他不该来。  
他不该为自己脱罪，不该解开禁锢。他明明知道这样做的后果还有一个，却还是忍不住要任性。这不就是软弱？不就是没有担起作为成年人、作为首领的责任？不就是仗着那个人的放纵和宠爱自顾自偷懒？  
在这一丝阳光也无法穿透的房间，他却像是畏光一般紧紧闭上眼。但即使看不见，回忆还是追上了他。在薄薄的眼皮上映出了一个浅浅的人形，陌生又熟悉，分明看不清，纲吉却心知肚明他是谁。  
他怎么可能认不出呢？那个人曾经陪在他身边整整十年，是这个世界上影响他最深、改变他最多、也最牵动他心神的人。那个人是他最敬爱的老师，是他最重要的同伴，也是他最深爱的伴侣。  
曾经，就在这个黑曜乐园，那个人站在他的身边，冷着脸，陪他打败了他的第一个敌人，守护了他重要的朋友。那似乎是一切的开端。在那之后，从并盛到西西里，从初中的废柴到里世界的王，从十四岁到二十四岁，他们一直、一直、一直在一起。  
可是那个人明明已经不在他身边了。为什么，已经不存在的人仍然如影随形？为什么，已经没有意义的回忆仍然日夜侵袭？为什么，要把他变得如此莫名其妙，多愁善感？  
他多想逃走，多想改变这一切。他告诫自己不要去想，不要去想，反反复复地告诫却像是临时的堤坝，能阻一时的汹涌，却挡不住情感的洪流。  
生与死，爱别离，求不得。他终究是个普通人，是个不够聪明，甚至可以说得上是蠢笨的人。所以他也逃离不了这痛楚。  
他微微低下头来。透明的水珠落到脚边，将星点尘埃染作深色。

天色已经彻底暗了。纲吉看着这深色的夜空，又一次忍不住出了神。  
他清楚地知道，走出这道门，他就又该打起精神，去担起作为首领的责任。还有很多计划等着他确认，很多安排等着他落实。时间已经来不及了，他没有余裕再浪费在处理自己这过分多余的情绪之上。  
而他除了做好这份工作，没有别的选择。  
这是成年人的无奈，是成年人的担当。  
却也是成年人的价值所在，是成长的醍醐味。

毕竟，我是那个人的学生啊。他这么想着，苦涩的心中又泛起了一丝甜。  
所以，如果那个人想要培养出最优秀的首领，他就拼死也要成为最优秀的首领。磨灭了自我也无所谓，疲惫到绝望也无所谓，牺牲了性命也无所谓。如果在那个人心中，优秀的首领有一个标准的形状，那就算砍断一切多余的东西，他也会把自己塞进那个形状中去。  
但他也心知肚明，这根本不是他的老师所期望的。他的老师始终尊重他的个性，包容他的弱点，也欣赏他的自我。只是他在失去了自己的无翼天使之后，擅自用这种方式来惩罚自己，也惩罚对方。  
如果对方真的能被惩罚到就好了。如果对方真的会为此感到心痛就好了。

——如果我喊你的名字……那么此刻，你会不会死而复生呢？  
——如果我说别走，你是不是就会留下？

他自嘲地笑了，笑自己莫名其妙，笑自己多愁善感。

——大概不会吧。  
——所以我不会喊你的名字，也不会叫你别走。  
——我只会用我自己的方式，来改变这一切，改变这个本不该如此的结局。

纲吉推开门，离开了黑曜乐园，离开了他回忆的圣地。月亮落在了他的身后，追着他浅浅的影子。  
走出门的是彭格列的十代首领，却不再是沢田纲吉。但是他知道，那个人仍然在他的身边，在他的脑海里、回忆里，在他的心里。

——让我试试吧，我的老师。如果这次能成功，我会笑着迎接你的归来。  
——如果不成功，我愿意相信死亡是一切的终点，而我们一定会再次相遇。  
——到了那个时候，希望你可不要对我太严厉啊。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 那么，这个短篇就这样结束了。虽然我也不知道为什么我接到的第一个点梗就是刀，但总之还是写了出来。现在大家都喜欢吃刀了吗……  
> 因为曾经写过的两个原作向中篇，所以这个故事也不可避免的受到了自己写过的故事的影响。把这个短篇当作《Right Here Waiting》的番外来看的话，其实也是没有问题的。  
> 这个故事写的是失去，而我最近正好听到了一首叫《Losing Me》的歌（就是推荐的BGM），这也是一种奇妙的巧合吧。这首歌的歌词中提到，已经失去后，最希望听到的却是对方的安慰，是对方“You’re not losing me”的承诺。而且很奇妙的一点是，因为副歌反复在唱“You’re not losing me”这一句，所以不看歌词，反而会有一种甜蜜的错觉。我觉得这首歌在这两个方面，都和这个故事最契合不过了。可以说这两点就是这个故事想要描写的核心：失去之后怀念的是未失去，可这失去中又有着未失去的错觉。  
> 机会难得，也来聊聊我心中的270吧。在我心中，十年后的纲吉首先是彭格列的首领，是一个成年人，然后才是我们认识的纲吉。所以，他的悲哀不是歇斯底里的，而是成为了他生活的底色，浸透了他说的每一句话，做的每一件事。他的悲哀是克制，是逃避，是偶尔的放任和更多时候的自我惩罚。他是一个为了爱情、为了友情、为了别人可以毫不犹豫地牺牲自己的人。如果牺牲自己可以让剩下的人获得幸福，那么他就会这么去做，不管这个过程中他会遭遇多少痛苦。这是我心中，270始终保留的年少的天真，却也是他不可企及的强大。  
> 那么，感谢你看到这里，也感谢包容我的不足。
> 
> By璇  
> 2020.3.27


End file.
